The reason
by l'Yunya'l
Summary: Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo, esperando escondida cerca de los baños, por donde Armin había entrado hace unos momentos? Apretó ligeramente el objeto entre sus manos. El envoltorio crujió. Sí, ese pequeño cuadrado con letras escritas a marcador negro era la razón. [Aruani / Armin x Annie]


¡_Holo! Primero que todo, gracias por entrar aquí a chusmear, es mi primera publicación de esta serie y de la peculiar parejita, traté de hacerla lo mejor que pude __espero sea de su agrado la pequeña viñeta :3_

**_Aclaración: _**_La historia se centra en__ Aruani (Armin x Annie), si no lo tolera, absténgase de leer por favor. __(Y no, el título no está relacionado con la canción de Hoobastank, sólo fue porque sonaba mejor en inglés xD)_

_**Disclaimer**: __Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. S_ólo los tomo prestado con fines de ocio.

_¡Go!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The reason  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suspiró por décima vez, Trataba de que los nervios se le esfumaran por la boca, sin resultado positivo para su desgracia.

"_Deberías acercarte más a Armin, le agradas."_

Recordó la frase de su amiga. Si fuese otro nombre que pronunciara Mina, no le haría caso en absoluto, pero fue al chico rubio que mencionó, por lo cual no pudo evitar creer que quizás era cierto.

Después de todo, desde ese día en que ayudó al jovencito a esconderse de unos tipos callejeros que le perseguían tras un malentendido, su percepción de él cambió. El rubio con la presión de ser atrapado, la arrastró a un callejón cercano pidiéndole solamente que saliera y despistara a los sujetos diciendo que él corrió en otra dirección.

.

.

.

_- Ya se han ido – Dijo acercándose a donde estaba el chico. – ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda? – Encaró con su acostumbrada actitud neutra, a un lado de Armin, quien estaba sentado apoyando su espalda tras unas cajas suspirando aliviado. – ¿Acaso parezco una buena persona?_

_- ¿Buena persona? – Repitió. Subió la vista, sorprendido de la pregunta. - Realmente… no me gusta ese término, me refiero a que... – Pausó, pensando sus siguientes palabras. - Parece que la persona solo es buena cuando la situación es buena para mí. No creo que exista una buena persona para todos. – Dijo con elocuencia, muy propia de él._

_Annie le observó con la misma expresión seria, dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse._

_- Para mí, eres una buena persona, Annie. _

_Se detuvo, con su rostro levemente sorprendido, volteó a mirar la cara del rubio, como una forma de cerciorarse de su veracidad. No tuvo más prueba irrefutable que aquella sonrisa sincera dibujada en él. _

"_Una buena persona, para alguien… para él"_

_Le asintió, para transmitirle que estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Miró hacia adelante, dispuesta a irse al notar una sensación extraña que se apoderaba de su estómago mientras le veía sonreír de esa forma hacia ella._

_- ¡Annie, espera! – Parándose, Armin la alcanzó extendiéndole un pequeño envoltorio cuadrado, que depositó en su mano – Ten, como agradecimiento. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Miró su mano, que por inercia había recibido el objeto cuadrado. Un dulce. Su boca esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía al rubio perderse entre la gente._

.

.

.

Desde aquel suceso, comenzó a notar la amabilidad del pequeño rubio, cada día le daba un dulce "Buenos días, Annie" cuando se topaba con ella en el salón, siempre sonriendo.

La callada chica, paulatinamente se acostumbraba a ese gentil saludo, tanto que parecía que empezaba a esperarlo cada día, disimuladamente por supuesto, siempre dejando que él se le acercase primero a regalarle un pedacito de alegría con sus palabras. En todo momento, ella a distancia, escudándose.

Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo, esperando escondida cerca de los baños, por donde Armin había entrado hace unos momentos?

Apretó ligeramente el objeto entre sus manos. El envoltorio del dulce crujió. Sí, ese pequeño cuadrado con letras escritas a marcador negro era la razón.

Respiró hondamente, cuando vio salir al rubio.

- Armin - Le llamó despacio, ocultando sus manos en la espalda, con el cuadradito entre ellas.

- ¿Si? – Se acercó respondiendo el llamado, se plantó frente a ella sonriendo suavemente, esperando que reaccionara. - ¿Annie?

Volvió a estrujar el envoltorio, qué carajo estaba haciendo.

Armin era un chico catalogado de débil, a comparación del resto de sus compañeros. No destacaba en ninguna actividad física, sus cualidades no estaban en esas áreas; pero, contra la corriente, en oposición a la gente que no daba uno por él, Armin era capaz de desafiar su resistencia, rechazando la lástima y ayuda benévola de sus compañeros en los ejercicios físicos. Pues a pesar de todo, tenía un gran orgullo, que a veces, le solía costar una que otra golpiza de desconocidos.

Sí, ese chico débil, de apariencia pequeña y sumisa, como un gatito, pero que sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza capaz de engrifarse solo por su voluntad y orgullo; estaba allí, sin necesidad de una gran potencia física, sólo con su amabilidad rompiendo sus muros diariamente, entrando como el sol, irradiándola con una sola e inocente sonrisa, un pequeño gesto bastaba.

Ese mismo chico causaba que estuviera ahí parada, reuniendo el valor suficiente para entregarle aquello que apretaba entre las manos, realmente creyó que todos se equivocaban, a quien debían etiquetar de débil no era a él, sino a ella.

Dio un último vistazo al paciente chico que le mirada sonriendo y curioso, conmoviéndose de su expresión. Internamente nerviosa, le entregó toscamente – más bien, se lo lanzó a las manos, sin querer– el paquetito, dando media vuelta y sin explicación, caminó apresurada hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio llamándole, y se echó a correr perdiéndose en los pasillos, ignorando las preguntas del desconcertado rubio.

Al verse ignorado, extrañado de la huida de la chica y aún con preguntas en la mente, Armin posó su visión al objeto entre sus manos, un envoltorio cuadrado de un dulce, como el anterior que le regaló de agradecimiento a ella; sólo que esta vez, éste tenía pequeñas letras negras escritas.

Las mejillas de Armin no pudieron evitar entintarse ligeramente de color rojo al leer el contenido. Puesto que no todos los días Annie Leonhardt, la pequeña rubia solitaria, te daba un detalle de esa forma. Llevó una mano a su mejilla jalándola, quizás aún dormía. Una queja escapó de su boca al apretar su propia piel. No, no era un sueño, era cierto, la estoica rubia le regaló un dulce con un mensaje, dedicado a él.

Guardó el obsequio en uno de sus bolsillos y regresó a los baños apresurado. Juntando agua entre sus manos, humedeció su rostro por el calor que sentía de pronto, sin poder evitar repasar el mensaje que se escondía entre su ropa.

.

.

.

"_Eres buena persona para mí también."_

_._

_._

_._

Sonrió embobado ante los recuerdos de la expresión en la rubia de hace unos instantes, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el reflejo. Más avergonzado, restregó con fuerza sus manos contra su rostro, empapando parte de su camisa.

Hace unos minutos atrás, Armin pensó que este sería un día trivial, que equivocado estuvo, pues allí estaba: Agitado, sonrojado y confuso, todo gracias a una pequeña frase escrita de Annie Leonhardt.

* * *

_¡Ta-dah~! Gracias por llegar hasta el final de este humilde escrito, disculpen si quedó algo Occ, intenté de que no fuera así d.d_

_No me ha convencido mucho como terminé la historia, pero en fin ahí esta uwu_

_Por cierto, la historia está ligeramente inspirada en un pequeño doujinshi que encontré en Pixiv (links están dentro de mi Profile) sin embargo solamente tomé la idea del dulcesito con mensaje, lo demás fue mero delirio mio xD_

_Y bueno, me encantaría saber sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas o tomatasos (?), así me animo a seguir escribiendo cosillas sobre este par, ya que hay pocos fanfic sobre ellos :c. Recuerden que pueden comentar aún sin estar registrados ¡Solo púchenle al botón de Review! *v*  
_

_Byebye~_


End file.
